


What You Want

by myracingthoughts



Series: Sunday Smutty Sunday [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Shameless Smut, Stolen Moments, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: Between missions and meetings, there werealmostaverage nights for Wanda and James— sometimes.But there were other types of nights, too.Nights like these, when they couldn’t close the door fast enough behind them. When the only thing keeping her upright was one firm hand on her ass and a string of filthy praises in her ear.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Sunday Smutty Sunday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161851
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hello. I’ve written a bunch of winterwitch before, but never quite like this.
> 
> Shoutout to whichever galaxy-brained anon prompted 'hair pulling' for these two. Thank you kindly.

Between missions and meetings, there were _almost_ average nights for Wanda and James— sometimes.

The kind with whispered pretty words in the dark, the warmth emanating from under the covers. Clean sheets and a leisurely pace as they just enjoyed each other. Trailing fingers across every inch of skin, that reverent look in James’ eyes as he took Wanda in, lacy lingerie and all. Whispered words and hushed tones and gentle urging.

Those times they could go on for hours, teasing and taking in all the sensations.

But there were other types of nights, too. 

Nights like these, when they couldn’t close the door fast enough behind them. When Wanda latched her body to James’, thighs on either side of him as he carried her to the nearest flat surface. When the only thing keeping her upright was one firm hand on her ass and a string of filthy praises in her ear. Sometimes they gave up and just sank down to the floor when all else failed. 

Like a can of butane and a match, it was a fast, hard burn when they did finally ignite.

They’d managed to make it to the sofa tonight, already half-dressed as James tugged her on top of him, knees facing opposite ends of the room as she dipped down to capture his lips.

His t-shirt was tossed across the floor in one quick swipe, jeans in a pile by the door where he’d stepped out of them, but Wanda still had her sundress on, straps and bodice pulled down to reveal her breasts. James’ hands were everywhere, caressing and groping and holding her in his lap, but she shook her head when he went for the zipper, pulling up the skirt of her dress instead to save on time.

“Straight down to business, huh?” he whispered against her mouth, and she could feel the grin that stretched from either cheek. 

“No time,” Wanda managed to pant in between frantic, messy kisses.

“I can work with that.”

And she could have returned the favour if her brain would let her form words, but they were well past that point now. James left her with a sharp kiss, rough and scruff and full of need.

This was the part of these nights that Wanda dreamed of, with the sloppy kisses trailing across her breasts like he was mapping her body with his mouth. Her breath hitched with every nip of teeth, contrasting the soft and sweet lip presses as he slid out from under her and got down on his knees. She took her spot at the edge of the couch, legs open, pupils blown.

James was beautiful anytime, brown hair pushed out of his face and those piercing blue eyes staring back at her in the dark, but he really did look best between her thighs. 

And she always made sure to tell him as much.

“My favourite angle,” she joked, coaxing out a flash of teeth.

Wanda jolted as his hands slid under her ass, pulling her closer, nearly off the couch entirely, with a yelp. Her dress pooled at her waist, long forgotten, as he hooked her legs over his shoulders. James’ fingers deftly hooking around the waistband of her panties as he quickly pulled them down. She couldn’t even see where they landed, ripped away so fast she barely realized it.

“Is this what you want, sweetheart?”

She could hear the smugness in his voice as he pressed a teasing kiss to her thigh, his five o’clock shadow scraping the soft skin sending shivers down her spine. Each kiss inched closer to her center, with that playful, raspy banter that came in the low tones. She could listen to it forever, every word going straight to her clit. That prickle of need raced through her with every teasing swipe of tongue against her bare skin, those eyes challenging her. 

James slid a fingertip at her entrance, swirling around the wetness already there.

Waiting for the magic words.

“I want it,” Wanda breathed, getting the hint. “Please.”

With a glint in his eyes, James dove in mouth first. Lapping at her folds like a man starved. She could feel every hum, every breath as he worked her over, but all Wanda wanted was a little friction. 

His fingertips circled the spot that made her toes curl, and she choked on her breath, eyes snapped shut as she focussed on the tight coil in her belly.

“Don’t hide those moans from me, little witch,” he warned against her in a bit of a growl. 

She threaded her fingers through his hair in response, watching those eyes asking her for the next step, looking up at her with his mouth shining in the dark. Begging, really. She knew how this dance went. The next part of this little exchange for them. That silent scream for _more_. 

Closing her fingers in a fist, Wanda gave his hair a tug, lips curving at James’s groan as his back arched into her hold. That knot in her belly tightened as his breath hitched. And she watched intently as his blue eyes rolled to the back of his skull. 

Undone. James had come completely undone for her, and Wanda just couldn’t get enough.

She could remember the first time she’d done it, trying to help him navigate, nudging him towards the right spot. She could remember how tentative she’d been. She could remember the wonton moan that left James’ lips, the way his eyes fluttered shut. The way his whole face softened in pleasure.

These days, Wanda was a little more forceful.

“Is this what _you_ want?” Wanda murmured, her other hand reaching down to gently stroke his face, brushing through the bristle and slick.

James’s eyes darkened with a shake of his head, scruff rubbing against her thigh with a rumble. 

“I want _you_.”

It was that low rasp that seemed to go through her, lighting that fire in her as he surged forward, mouthing at her slit. It wasn’t long before his thumb found the mark, working her over as she struggled to breathe. With another tug at his hair, part prompt and part guide, his tongue found it too, lapping at the cut of her like it was the only thing he knew.

Too lost in the pleasure, chasing her release, Wanda nearly jumped when James curled his fingers inside her, humming against her pussy as her thighs shuddered around him.

“Mm, you close, sweetheart?”

All Wanda could manage was a low moan as she scrabbled for the couch cushions. If her ears were working, she might have heard the breathy chuckle between her legs as James sped up his ministrations. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

She came with a gasp, breath hitching as James rode her through the crest of her orgasm, slipping his fingers out and running them between his lips as she came back down. But Wanda was in no mood to take her time, and James was already stripped of his underwear and standing at attention as she sat up on the couch.

“Your turn,” she challenged, reaching out to stroke him, watching as his eyes darkened.

His hand reached out to stop her, but she grabbed hold, tugging him down to the couch. Her fingers quickly found his hair again, knees settling on either side of his lap like they’d rehearsed this a thousand times before.

It was closer to a dozen.

With a rough kiss, she tugged at his lip, little nips as she held his head in place and steadied herself by his hair. James lined up his cock for her, and Wanda groaned as she slid down his length. 

He smirked, “You look so good riding my cock.”

This fullness, this raw need was something she’d never felt before James. And they both knew this heat, this desire, was something that could never be replicated. She pulled him flush against her, chasing that feeling, needing more. Rolling her hips, she tested the angles and sensations, trying to milk that sweet sound out of him—that particular brand of helpless moan.

But James was just as keen for a reaction, pressing a sloppy kiss to the crook of her neck as he murmured encouragement and praises, “Always so fucking good, Wan. So tight for me, sweetheart.”

And every gravelly whispered word sent her closer to the edge.

They egged each other on, grabbing for each other, desperate for skin on skin as the room filled with the sounds of them. There would be fingerprints on her ass cheeks in the morning, but Wanda was the one who was really in control. One hand in his hair, keeping him in place, she could feel the muscles of his back with her free hand, running it up and down his sides. 

Nipping at the open skin on his neck, she relished every moan, every breath caught in his chest. 

“Please,” he whispered. “More.”

Wanda could have watched him like this forever, seeing the shiver that ran through him with every tug on his hair. The way his eyes seemed to glaze over. That sex-addled haze and glow. But she was finding it harder to keep her own whimpers at bay, with her clit rubbed against James with every thrust. That beautiful friction built up inside Wanda, and it was getting hard to keep her hold of him. 

Catching onto her closed eyes and thrown back head, James’ hips snapped to meet her, territorial growls as she clenched around him, somehow already close to her edge.

“James,” she breathed, the only warning she could verbalize at the moment.

But all he offered was a breathy chuckle as he egged her on, “Mm, do I get to feel you cum around my cock, sweetheart? I’m a lucky man.”

With a strangled note, she tightened her hold on his hair as she peaked, barely listening for the moans, those shudders that came when he was close. The way his body froze inside of her, spilling out until the only thing in the air was their panting and the smell of sex.

“Definitely going to have to wash those cushions again, huh?” Wanda asked with a smile, too tired to get up from off the couch at the moment.

James shrugged, “Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> This fic was a prompt. You can find my [prompts list and details here](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/635410523601649664) if you're interested in adding to my WIP list (please do).


End file.
